Prank Calls
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa are having a sleepover. Guess what they decide to do!


**Prank Calls**

Kisshu and Ichigo had been dating in secret for about four months, and today they were in Kisshu's room, along with Moe and Miwa, for a sleepover.

"What do humans do at a sleepover?" Kisshu asked.

"Play games, eat snacks- stuff like that," Miwa said.

"I've got a great idea!" Moe said. "We should prank-call people tonight!"

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"You call someone, and say things like, "You have seven days to live," Miwa explained. "I've never done it, but if we keep it to just people we know, I think we'll be fine."

"Let's leave Pudding out of this," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, she's a bit young," Moe agreed. "What about Taruto?"

"He doesn't have a cell phone," Kisshu said. "It's broken."

"Aww…." the girls said.

"But he won't recognize Moe or Miwa's voice using telepathy, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Good idea, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said. "Who are we prank-calling first?"

"Pai," Miwa said. "Let's use my cell phone."

"K," the others said as Miwa took out her cell phone. "Kisshu, what's his number?" she asked.

"542-2237," Kisshu said.

Miwa typed that into her phone, then pressed speakerphone and waited. Finally, Pai picked up and asked grouchily, _"Who the hell is this, and where did you get my number?"_

"I have called to warn you," Miwa said in a spooky voice. "Your best friend will soon be decapitated. The only way you can save him is to ask Midorikawa Lettuce out on a date. Otherwise, Kisshu will die. I'm holding him hostage. Make your decision wisely." She hung up, and the others burst out laughing.

Suddenly they heard banging on the door, and Miwa said, "Kisshu, get under the bed, quick."

Kisshu went under the bed as Miwa went to the door and opened it. Pai was outside, and he asked in a panicked tone, "Where's Kisshu?"

"We don't know, he said he was going to get snacks, and now he's gone!" Ichigo said. "And Miwa just got a phone call saying someone was holding him hostage and would only bring him back if you asked Lettuce out on a date!"

Pai looked panicked, and said, "I'll go do that!" He teleported out, and the girls waited a minute before bursting out laughing.

"Can I come out now?" Kisshu asked.

"K," Miwa said.

Kisshu came out from under the bed, and said, "Well, that was fun, who should we do next?"

Before the others could respond, Pai teleported in, and noticed them all smirking at him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "So, when's your date?"

"Sometime after I doom you," Pai said.

"If you don't doom us, we'll let you help with the rest of the prank calls," Miwa said. "We'll even let you do Blondie."

"I'm not interested in prank calling people; I'm interested in dooming you all," Pai said.

"Can it wait till we've prank called everyone on our list?" Kisshu asked. "I really wanted to scare the treehugger out of his wits."

"Fine, but only this once," Pai said. He teleported out, and Kisshu asked, "Can I do the treehugger now?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Use your phone, he won't recognize the number."

"K, what's his number?" Kisshu asked.

"666-7584," Ichigo said.

Kisshu typed that into his phone, then waited. Two rings later, he heard, _"Moshi moshi?" _

"You have seven days to live," Kisshu whispered in a deep, spooky voice.

"_Wh-who is this?" _Aoyuck asked shakily.

"I am…. YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Kisshu said, and hung up.

The girls burst out laughing as Kisshu smirked. "Who should we do next?" he asked.

"Blondie, and it's my turn," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, can I borrow your cell phone for this?"

Kisshu handed it over, and Ichigo dialed Ryou's number. After three rings, Ryou picked up, and Ichigo said in an almost perfect imitation of Pai's monotone, "You are doomed. The demons from Hell will be coming for you in a week's time. Use your last days upon this earth wisely."

"_Wh-who is this?" _Ryou asked.

"I am the messenger from Hell, aka the leader of the purple penguin squad," Ichigo said, still in monotone.

Ryou screamed like a girl and hung up. Ichigo snickered and said, "He's terrified of purple penguins."

Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa fell over laughing. When they all calmed down (somewhat), Ichigo asked, "Can we do Taruto now?"

"I'll do it," Moe said. "What's his worst fear?"

"He's got two," Kisshu said. "One is not having any candy, and the other is pink ponies. Pai's afraid of them too."

"Pink ponies!?" Ichigo shrieked, laughing. "Moe, tell him a herd of pink ponies is taking all his candy to Fairyland."

Moe giggled and called telepathically, _Taruto!_

_Who the heck are you? _Taruto asked.

_You don't need to know, _Moe said. _But a herd of pink ponies just took all your candy away!_

_YAAAH! I'm spending the night at Pudding's if there are pink ponies in my room! _Taruto screamed, and cut the connection.

"Quick, let's clear all the candy out of his room, and hide it under my bed, that will make things more believable," Kisshu said.

He and the girls ran to Taruto's room, and each grabbed one of the four huge bags of candy in Taruto's room, then ran back to Kisshu's room and shoved them under the bed. "This should be fun…." Moe said. "Who's next?"

"Should we call Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah," Miwa said. "I don't think calling Zakuro is a good idea either; she's got bodyguards and stuff. I guess that leaves Mint."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Who's calling her?"

"I will," Kisshu said. He dialed Mint's number into his phone, and waited. Finally he heard Mint say, _"Moshi moshi?"_

Sounding surprisingly like Pai, Kisshu said, "This is the Tea Police. We have discovered that you have been drinking large amounts of tea, and we do not want a tea shortage. We advise you to cut down, or we will be sending someone over to cut you off."

"_ALRIGHT! I'll cut down on tea! Just PLEASE don't cut me off!" _Mint said desperately.

"Very well, but you have been warned," Kisshu said. Then he hung up, and started laughing.

"I can't believe she fell for that," Moe giggled.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, 'Tea Police'?" Ichigo giggled. "She's not only half bird, she's a birdbrain."

Kisshu sighed. "I guess that's everyone," he said. "What now?"

"It's almost midnight; let's just go to bed," Ichigo said.

"K," the others said. They all settled down for the night.

_**The next morning: **_"YAAAH! That girl was right! The pink ponies took all of my candy away!" Taruto screamed.

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa all groaned; they had hoped to get at least a LITTLE more sleep.

Unfortunately, Taruto continued screaming for about half an hour, until Kisshu got up and tried to strangle him. The girls went to make breakfast while Kisshu chained Taruto to a wall, and when Taruto was chained up, they all sat down to breakfast, snickering.

**Requested by MewMewWings; she wanted something about prank calls, so here you go! Review plz!**


End file.
